


i'm the tangled ball of string (i'm the criminal, you're the victim)

by Marshmellowtea



Category: DRRB, Dangan:Rebirth, Dangan:Rebirth-Voices
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Panic Attacks, Past Sexual Abuse, SHSL Fashionista Todoroki Aruma, SHSL Nurse Yodogawa Seishi, accidental murder, mentions of vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmellowtea/pseuds/Marshmellowtea
Summary: it was an accident. he didn’t mean to kill her.(or, it was always obvious that shsl nurse yodogawa would be a killer. even if he never wanted to be.)





	i'm the tangled ball of string (i'm the criminal, you're the victim)

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted on tumblr

Tears fast well up in Yodogawa’s eyes. God, he’s such an  _idiot_. 

He drops the now-empty syringe, and it crashes onto the floor. The loud noise startles him, and he yelps, jumping three feet in the air. He tucks his face in his hands and sobs, unable to stop his shaking. No. No, this couldn’t be happening… 

Despite the fact he’s trying to convince himself otherwise, that doesn’t change the facts. Todoroki Aruma is laying dead on the floor of the infirmary. And that is  _his_  fault. 

Her eyes are still wide open. She hadn’t been expecting him to strike back. She probably wasn’t even going to  _do_  anything to him. She was just teasing him, just like she always did…

_“Yodogawa-chaaaaaan~! What’cha doin’ there with those syringes?”  
_

_Yodogawa turned to her, mentioned needle in hand. She was moving toward him, moving too close…_

_“I-I’m just taking stock of them, that’s all!”_

He drops his hands from his face, his stomach churning. He just killed someone. He’d just  _taken a life_. 

He stumbles backward, before shakily making his way toward the trash can. He’s quick to pull his mask out of the way before he throws up, his stomach ejecting its meager contents. 

_“Oh, really~?”  
_

_She was…close now. Really, really close. He could feel her body heat pressing up against him._

_“Y-yes, really!” he cried, taking a step back. She_ knew _he didn’t like it when she did this, she_ knew _it, so why was she-?!  
_

Tears are streaming down his cheeks now, and he’s hyperventilating when he straightens back up. He’s committed a murder. He knows the rules to this academic colosseum, knows the kind of trouble he’s in. No amount of crying self-defense would change that. 

Ha. Yeah, like the term self-defense was even applicable here. 

_Whatever she says next completely flies over his stupid little head. She’s so close, too close, and without Tsuchiya or Mizuta here he has no one who will stand up for him and tell her to back off._

_Is that her hand? Oh god. He thinks it’s somewhere on his hip, but it still sends sparks of panic through his body, the memory of hands and lips and teeth on his skin making his whole body itch. Memories of his mother grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him to her room, the weird older men smiling at him with their creepy smiles, hands hands hands and is that her touching him or is -_

_He doesn’t think. His hand moves on its own, panic clouding his judgement._

He doesn’t know what else to do. He doesn’t want to be in here anymore, with  _her_  body. She’s still wearing that stupidly shocked expression, and it makes him sick. Just what did she think would happen?! She knew he didn’t like it, she knew she knew she knew… 

No. It’s still…it’s still his fault. It’s  _all_  his fault. It’s his fault for not being strong enough to tell her off, it’s his fault for letting her get so close, it’s his fault for taking that  _damn_  syringe and plunging it deep into her neck. 

It’s his fault for being so fucking damaged. 

He can’t bring himself to stay there anymore. He sobs quietly, before fleeing the room, wrapping his arms around himself. He barely remembers to pull his mask over his disfigured lip before exiting, almost exposing anyone who may see him to his disgusting defect. 

He can think of a plan later, if he has time. 

But it ultimately doesn’t matter. Whether or not he’s caught, it doesn’t change the fact that he’s done something horrible. 

All he can think of at the moment is how much Tsuchiya’s going to  _hate_ him. 

**Author's Note:**

> oof ah,, one day i'll put together a cohesive timeline for this au but. today is not that day 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> marshmellowtea.tumblr.com feel free to talk to me


End file.
